


Secretos del destino

by Angeline25015



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeline25015/pseuds/Angeline25015
Summary: HYDRA consiguió una nueva arma y el director Nick Fury tuvo que tomar una gran decisión: reunir a dos de los alfas más poderosos y menos compatibles del mundo. El bando Stark y el bando Rogers deberán aprender a trabajar juntos, pero ¿que es lo que tanto oculta Stark?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony
Kudos: 2





	1. Lobos

HYDRA había atacado nuevamente con una nueva aliada y al director Fury no se le ocurrió mejor idea que reunir a las manadas de lobos del norte y sur. Los lobos del norte liderados por el Capitán América miembro de SHIELD; aunque nadie sabía de su labor como alfa prime líder de esa manada. Y los lobos del sur eran liderados por Laila Stark, la primogénita de aquella gran familia. Ella era la encargada de Stark Industries y de la seguridad de todas las personas que la conformaban. Fury sabía que citar a ambos alfas prime, lobos de gran linaje en una misma sala era algo completamente peligroso; pero la amenaza que traía HYDRA requería tomar tales decisiones.

...

-Director, el señor Rogers se dirige su posición y la señorita Stark está aterrizando su jet- hablo por la computadora una bella dama

-gracias Hill, escolta a Laila hasta aquí-

-como ordene, Director-

-Buenos días, Director Fury- se sintió ese fuerte olor a café con un toque de menta. Steve Rogers era un hombre alto, musculoso y, a vista de muchos, un hombre muy apuesto.

-Buen día, Capitán Rogers, tome asiento aún falta una invitada más-

Steve solo lo vio algo confundido, pero el olor a lavanda y gardenia se instaló en sus fosas, inevitablemente frunció el ceño.

-Buenos días, Nick, más te vale que no me hagas perder mi valioso tiempo-la bella mujer entro con una expresión seria. Cuando vio al otro sujeto de la habitación soltó un gruñido, mostraba sus afilados dientes y Steve respondió de igual manera.

-Señores cálmense, si los cite aquí es por una razón muy importante-

Laila solo volteo los ojos y decidió sentarse, Rogers la imito y se sentó frente a ella. Laila tenía una piel blanca y unos grandes ojos color marrón, de un marrón muy oscuro. Era muy guapa, eso no lo ponía negar el rubio, pero el hecho de que ambos bandos de lobos no se llevaban muy bien se debía a la actitud completamente opuesta de los jefes. Laila odiaba lo correcto que podía ser Steve y Steve odiaba lo relajada que a veces podía ser Laila. Cada uno sabia como llevar su propia manada y sus tropas, las cosas funcionaban bien así y ellos no se volvían a cruzar.

Pero lo que sorprendió al rubio es el anillo que Laila traía, un bello diamante se veía en él y lo que más le llamo la atención es el lugar en donde estaba, ¿se había casado o estaba comprometida?

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves? - pregunto molesta-

-los años te sentaron bien, más guapa y ahora comprometida-

-mi vida personal no te incumbe, yo siempre he sido hermosa y me conservo para mis 35-

-era solo curiosidad y además creo que me merezco un cumplido también, ¿no crees? -

-10 años no pasan en vano, Rogers; ¿ya se te quito lo aburrido? -

Steve solo volteo los ojos y presto atención a lo que el Director iba a decir.

-si los reuní aquí hoy es porque HYDRA tiene una nueva aliada, Wanda Maximoff- en la pantalla se veía a una joven pelirroja- que no los engañe su apariencia, esta chica es un arma letal- mostró varios vídeos en donde se le veía usando sus poderes- telequinesis, control metal, etc. Esta muchacha es excepcional, pero está del lado incorrecto- miró a ambos líderes- necesito una estrategia para acabar con ella; necesito la experiencia de Rogers y la inteligencia de Stark; como jefe y tío les pido que trabajen juntos y le den fin a HYDRA de una vez por todas-

-Nick, yo... -

-se de ese tema si te sientes más tranquila, puedes traerlo; es una decisión que dejo en tus manos-

-Señor, en este caso, ¿Cuántos hombres pueden venir? -

-los que necesite, Capitán; además requiero que ambos entrenen a los muchachos-

-por el bien de mi nación-

-por el bien de mi... -lo último no se entendió, porque lo dijo muy bajo

-trabajaremos juntos- dijeron al unísono

Ambos se levantaron y se estrenaron las manos, era cierto que no se llevaban bien; pero la rivalidad la dejarían para después. Ahora hay un solo enemigo en común, HYDRA.

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	2. El joven misterioso

El día de encontrarse en la base especial había llegado, el primero en llegar fue Steve junto a su equipo élite de su manada. James, su mano derecha; Natasha, su fiel compañera; Sam, sus ojos en el cielo; Clint, el que siempre cubría su espalda; y Margaret, experta en coordenadas y a pesar de ser solo amigos de la infancia, sus padres lo habían comprometido con ella.

Laila llegó con su equipo con grandes habilidades. Bruce, el hombre más inteligente del mundo; Loki, su encantador y seductor compañero; Thor, algo torpe, pero de gran espíritu; Virginia, ella jamás olvidaba nada y se encargaba de que todo salga perfecto; y Sharon, la dulce y joven nueva integrante, pero con increíble desempeño en ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero algo llamó la atención del rubio del grupo del norte, habían hecho entrar a un joven a la base, varios hombres lo resguardaban. Solo pudo ver unos hermosos ojos color miel, los cuales lo dejaron hipnotizado. Pero al notar la mirada asesina de Laila se retiró con su equipo para poder instalarse.

Lk (Loki): ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás ocultarlo?-

L (Laila): el tiempo que sea necesario, si lo hice por todos estos años no me cuesta nada un poco más-

Lk: piensa en él un poco-

L: yo hago todo pensando en él-

...

El equipo del Sur había dado una sola orden: "no acercarse al pasillo 5-B". Nadie entendía el porqué, pero tampoco querían preguntar; Steve pregunto una vez y Laila le respondió que se metiera su pregunta al trasero. El bando del Sur se instaló en los laboratorios y en las salas de entrenamiento. El bando del norte se instaló en las áreas de instrucción para nuevos reclutas. Stark de vez en cuando se pasaba por ahí para ayudar un poco, varios omegas y betas suspiraban por ella.

J: tienen que admitir que es el tipo de alfa a la cual le abres las piernas si te lo ordena- hablo Barnes

N: ni te ilusiones, amor; tu trasero es mío- dijo la alfa pelirroja

C: no seas celosa, Nat, no te van a robar tu omega-

M: es una mujer muy hermosa, pero para mí solo existe mi Steve; además Laila da algo de miedo- menciono la omega prometida del jefe viendo al rubio de espaldas a ellos

El tiempo pasaba y Steve nunca volvió a ver a ese joven de ojos bonitos; continuaba con su trabajo por órdenes del Director, sin embargo deseaba al menos encontrarse una vez con él. No aparecía ni por casualidad, es como si hubiese visto un fantasma ese día... ¿Cómo es que pudo desaparecer de la nada?

Los bandos congeniaban cada vez mejor, los líderes se llevaban mejor. Laila tenía todo los recursos para fortalecer las estrategias de Steve, él trataba de hacer una amistad con ella, pero Laila aun lo miraba como un rival, como una amenaza y no entendía el porqué de esa actitud. En poco tiempo atacarían HYDRA, y si todo salía bien se regresaban a sus hogares. Eso significaba que si no encontraba a ese misterioso joven antes del ataque no volvería a saber de él.

...

Sharon se acercó a entregarle unos papeles a Steve- Señor Rogers, mi alfa le envía estos documentos-

-gracias, cuñada-dijo con una sonrisa

-solo llámame así en privado, no quisiera que mi jefa se dé cuenta de nuestro vínculo familiar-

-necesito un favor tuyo-

-pídeme lo que quieras-

Sharon era prima de Margaret, pero no hablaban mucho. Cuando conoció a Steve sintió una gran química, era un hombre divertido y se volvieron buenos amigos, aunque Laila no sabía de eso.

-¿Quién es ese hombre de ojos miel que esta con ustedes?-

-¿ojos miel?... ya entiendo a quién te refieres, lamentablemente no puedo darte esa información-

-solo quiero saber quién es o dónde lo puedo encontrar-

-¿por qué el interés en él?-

-sus ojos, me miraron con tanta inocencia y me dejo cautivado; quiero conocerlo o saber al menos su nombre-

-él está resguardado en el pasillo 5-B, pero de vez en cuando se escapa hacia el bosque cerca de aquí; nadie debe salir, por eso es que Laila no se preocupa cuando no está-

-infórmame cuando se escape, por favor-

-¿Qué planeas hacerle?-

-solo quiero conocerlo-

-ten cuidado, galán; si Laila te encuentra cerca de él, te mata-

-¿Qué es de Laila?-

-es algo privado, mejor averígualo tú-

-gracias, Sharon-

-te avisare si sale, nos vemos- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

Steve no podía estar más feliz por fin podría verlo, sus bellos ojos aparecían siempre en sus recuerdos, tan bellos ojos deberían pertenecer a un ser con un alma tan pura y lleno de luz. A pesar de estar comprometido, aunque aún no de manera formal, con Peggy; su corazón no podía dejar de saltar de felicidad al pensar que conocería a aquel joven. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué significaba él para Laila? ¿Por qué lo protegía tanto?

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	3. Anthony

Estaba aburrido encerrado en ese cuarto, la castaña le había traído el desayuno y dijo que lo amaba. Él también la amaba, la adoraba; sin embargo él quería salir y conocer, odiaba estar encerrado. Ya bastante tenía con estar en la torre todo el día como para estar en aquel complejo en las mismas condiciones. De vez en cuando se escapaba gracias a Jarvis el cual era su guardia y fiel compañero tecnológico. Tomaba su forma de lobo para poder saltar por una ventana sin lastimarse.

Un bello lobo café corría por el bosque, era hermoso el paisaje y sobre todo relajante para aquel muchacho. Al llegar al rio volvió a su forma humana, se quitó su ropa y se zambullo en el agua. Estaba tan relajado hasta que vio a un lobo blanco frente a él, era enorme y esos ojos azul oscuro que lo miraban fijo solo lo asustaba.

Steve sintió el miedo de aquel joven que por el olor parecía un omega, por el olor y por su gran belleza diría que era un prime. Era él. Esos ojos color miel tan grandes y brillantes, su piel canela que se veía tan suave y brillaba con las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su pecho, su cabello algo ondeado color marrón.

El omega se sumergió hasta el cuello al ver como lo miraba aquel animal, estaba asustado y no podía ocultar su delicioso olor a vainilla con un poco de canela.

Steve decidió volver a su forma humana al ver el miedo del castaño, revelando su identidad.

-lamento haberte asustado, pequeño omega; quede hipnotizado por ti y no me comporte educadamente-

-te conozco, yo te vi hace un mes, eres del bando enemigo-

-esos son HYDRA, yo soy del bando de los lobos del norte, el líder de ellos-

-Laila dijo que no debía hablar con ustedes, los lobos de Norte no son de los nuestros-

-¿y no te gustaría conocer a un lobo del norte y saber si en realidad somos enemigos?-

Asintió tímidamente-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Steve, Steven Rogers- se acercó un poco- ¿y tú cómo te llamas?-

-Anthony, Anthony Stark- le sonrio

El rubio se quedó pensando un momento, llevaba el apellido Stark. Pero Laila no tenía más familia, su padre era hijo único al igual que ella... ¿acaso él era su pareja?

-¿ocurre algo?- el castaño lo miro curioso-

-no, nada-

-de acuerdo, si quieres hablar primero date la vuelta para poder cambiarme y estar más cómodo-

-está bien- ante todo era un caballero

...

Luego de unos minutos Anthony dio el permiso para que lo volteara a mirar, Steve quedo aún más deslumbrado al ver la figura del castaño. Si era el esposo de Laila, moriría de envidia de que ella tenga el amor de aquel omega.

-¿Qué me tanto me ves? No sé si te das cuenta, pero llega a ser incomodo-

-lo lamento, es que eres hermoso-

-eso ya lo sé- omega vanidoso- entonces vamos a hablar-

-por supuesto-

Fueron al medio del bosque para encontrar un lugar agradable para charlar, Steve no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo mientras caminaban. A Tony no le incomodaba del todo, tener a un apuesto alfa mirarlo de esa manera era halagador, pero era más divertido hacerse el ofendido y ver como el alfa trataba de justificarse.

-entonces, ¿tú no eres enemigo nuestro?-

-no, somos del mismo grupo pero nos dividimos en bandos, porque el estilo de Laila y el mío son opuestos-

-ya veo, ella no me deja salir mucho porque no quiere me topé con ustedes-

-¿Por qué te trajo aquí?-

-para poder mantenerse al pendiente de mí, ella me protege de todo y se lo agradezco, sin embargo es divertido salir un rato de ese encierro-

-me imagino que como eres un omega tan bello quiere protegerte de algún alfa que te pueda atacar-

-y por eso no debería hablar contigo-

-no me gustaría causarte problemas-

-no lo haces, de todas maneras me escape así que me llamaran la atención de todas formas, porque no aprovechar y conversar contigo-

-si deseas podemos conversar otros días también, para que no te aburras estando encerrado-

-es una propuesta tentadora-

-¿aceptas?-

-por supuesto, no me perdería la oportunidad de conocer más de ti-

-¿y que te gusta?-

-me gusta mucho crear, soy ingeniero y me encargo de todo el soporte tecnológico de Stark Industries-

-impresionante-

-me gusta mucho leer y disfruto de vista como esta-

-yo tengo una mansión con una hermosa vista y un departamento con la vista entera de la ciudad, podrías visitarlo cuando desees-

-¿acaso no sabes dónde vivo? La torre Stark tiene una maravillosa vista, desde ahí contemplo la ciudad-

-había olvidado tu apellido, entonces ¿eres un niño rico y mimado?- pregunto divertido

-no querrás saber la respuesta, Capitán-

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Laila?-

-ella y yo somos...-

-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!- una loba los interrumpió lanzándose directo a Steve, en respuesta él también se transformó y ambos empezaron a atacarse

-DETÉNGANSE- el castaño trataba de calmarlos, pero no escuchaban

Tomo forma de lobo y corrió al complejo a buscar ayuda, al llegar lo primero que vio fue a su equipo. Loki lo reconoció y fue directo hacia él, que ya había tomado nuevamente su forma de humano.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas fuera de tu habitación?-

-necesito ayuda, Laila y Steve están peleando en el bosque-

-¿Qué?- Natasha también había escuchado- llévanos hacia ellos

Todos corrieron hacia los alfas prime que seguían peleando, incluso Fury fue a parar la pelea.

-COMPÓRTENSE- grito con su voz de alfa, pero fue ignorado por los alfas que supuestamente deberían obedecerlo- LAILA, STEVE TIENEN QUE PARAR-

-Director, vamos a intervenir- hablo Thor- sino se van a matar-

Thor y Sam tomaron forma de lobos para defender a sus alfas y lograr separarlos, ambos alfas estaban molestos y su razón se fue al tacho, solo estaba su instinto animal. Laila estaba dispuesta a romperle el cuello, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia Tony. Estaba tan angustiado, el odiaba verla pelear de esa forma, no le gustaba verla como una loba. Se detuvo y volvió a su forma humana, miro con odio a Steve y fue hacia el omega.

-lo siento- lo abrazo -no tenías que verme así-

-volvamos al complejo, tienes una herida en el brazo-

-solo dame un momento- volteo a ver al rubio, ya como humano- solo lo diré una vez, Steven Grant Rogers, aléjate de mi omega- expulso sus feromonas llegando a cubrir a Tony- si te veo cerca de él, te sacare la cabeza, y te lo repito, ¡ALÉJATE DE MI OMEGA!- dijo con su voz de alfa

-si él no quiere que me aleje, no lo haré-

-¿pretendes invadir mi territorio como si nada?-

-yo no veo marca en su cuello-

-pero si un anillo en su dedo y eso basta; no te le acerques o yo seré una amenaza más grande que HYDRA-

-a mí no me basta con ello, no quiero alejarme de él-

-te alejaras, lo harás-

-no lo haré-

-LO HARÁS-

-NO, NO LO HARÉ-

Ambos alfas estaban dispuestas a empezar otra pelea, pero Tony se interpuso tomando del brazo a Laila- deja eso, por favor; vámonos a descansar a la habitación-

-de acuerdo, Tony-

-Anthony- hablo el rubio con tono de tristeza

-siento las molestias y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra ya oíste a mi alfa- dijo con un tono no tan convencido

-luego de acabar con HYDRA, las cosas volverán a ser como antes- sentencio la castaña

Nadie menciono nada más y regresaron a la base, Steve se fue directo a su gimnasio personal para poder golpear unos cuantos sacos de box. Su intuición estaba en lo correcto, Tony era la pareja de Laila y ella no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara. Él era perfecto, era el omega que tanto había esperado. Su madre le dijo que existía una leyenda de parejas destinadas, te darías cuenta al sentir que el corazón se te salía del pecho y con una sola mirada te darías cuenta de lo perfecto que era para uno.

-no te dejare ir, esto no es simple coincidencia; tú eres mi destinado y luchare por ti, porque sentiste lo mismo que yo, tu ojos no me pueden mentir-

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	4. Wanda

Capítulo largo

...

El plan de ataque ya estaba a punto de terminar, Laila aún dudaba porque no conocía al enemigo; pero sin atacar personalmente no conocería como ganar. Tenía como enfrentar las características que le describía Fury, pero no era suficiente. No se concentraba adecuadamente no después de aquella conversación.

FLASH BACK

-Stark-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo molesta

-te ofrezco una disculpa, yo no sabía que Tony era tu omega-

-es el omega de mi manada y no es algo que tenga que decirte, tú y yo no somos amigos-

-respeto tu posición, pero, a pesar de ello, quiero luchar por él-

-¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? Qué manera es esa de hablarle a una alfa-

-soy alfa como tú, pero hay algo que tú ignoras y desconoces-

-¿y que se supone que desconozco?-

-Soulmates-

-eso es una leyenda antigua-

-no, tus padres en vida no te solían decir que encontrarías a tu destinado un día-

-no sabes nada de eso-

-te mostrabas tan emocionada con eso, como si soñaras con un príncipe-

Eso le había dolido, ¿un príncipe? Sí, claro que estúpida era -no menciones cosas del pasado, es innecesario recordar cosas absurdas-

-no es absurdo, yo he quedado cautivado con tu omega, lamento decírtelo; sin embargo debo mostrar mis verdaderas intenciones... yo quiero estar con Anthony-

-imposible, es mío- mostro sus colmillos -

-lo lamento, pero es la verdad-

-te lo repetiré, Tony es el omega de mi manada; quieres ser sincero, bien; yo también puedo serlo, él no es solo un omega, es la unión de mi manada y mi apoyo-

-alguien con esos ojos de ángel solo podría ser la fuente de la unión-

-es por eso, que te pido te alejes; no te lo voy a dejar ni a ti ni a nadie-

-te entiendo, pero no puedo; sé que tomarlo como omega es irresponsable ahora, necesitamos conocernos primero; pero así como tú tienes una petición yo tengo otra-

-no me interesa, yo me encargare de mantener a Tony protegido-

-no puedes alejar a los soulmates-

-yo soy Laila Stark, puedo hacer lo que quiera-

-y yo soy Steve Rogers y soy muy perseverante-

-¿has pensado en Tony?-

-justo porque pienso en él es que quiero estar a su lado, él sintió lo mismo que yo-

-¿cómo estas tan seguro?

-porque lo vi en sus ojos, él te aprecia, pero ese brillo particular de amor lo tuvo al verme-

-no te permitiré separarme de él-

-y yo no te permitiré alejarme de él-

-él se ira conmigo a la torre-

-¿cómo estas tan segura?-

END DEL FLASJH BACK

Como podría ignorar un detalle como ese, por supuesto que sabía de soulmate y ella misma vio la reacción de Tony. Como si lo hubiese separado de un tesoro o de alguien muy preciado, como si ella ya no importara.

-¿quieres café?-

-quiero una respuesta-

-¿sobre qué?-

-¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos?- directa como siempre

-sabes que te amo-

Escuchar eso del pequeño castaño la tranquilizaba intensamente, se acercó a abrazarlo y llenarlo de su aroma-¿no prefieres ir a la torre?-

-¿soy una molestia?-

-claro que no, es solo que después del alboroto, creo que es lo más oportuno-

-no me quiero ir, todo aquí es interesante y los lobos del norte se muestran amigables-

-incluso Steve-

-sobre él, yo no he vuelto a hablar con el si eso es lo que te preocupa-

-por él te quiero enviar a la torre-

-Laila, yo sé que soy muy guapo e irresistible y es natural que atraiga algunos pretendientes, pero tú... ¿estas dudando de mi lealtad?-

-claro que no, es solo que ese alfa empezó a hablar estupideces. Al parecer esta muy decidido a tener algo contigo- levanto la mirada y pudo notar el rubor de su castaño-¿a ti te gusta?- se mantenía callado- si tú quieres conocerlo puedo tener una consideración; pero no pienso dejarte ir, eres mi más grande tesoro... sin embargo, si tú sientes algo como los que sienten los soulmates, solo dímelo-

-¿soulmate? Pensé que eso era un cuento de hadas-

-me gustaría que sea así, necesito una respuesta, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo o el encuentro con él ha cambiado tus sentimientos?-

-yo quiero estar contigo siempre, eres mi protección y te amo-

-me llenas de tranquilidad, Tony si yo sigo aquí es por ti, porque me das fuerza-

-yo siempre estaré aquí-

-gracias- se acercó a respirar su aroma, muy cerca de su cuello; pero no pudo evitar mirar la mano con aquel hilo rojo que solo personas como ellos podían ver. La clase de alfas y omegas que eran capaces de ver la unión de otro, pero no la propia. No importa que, ella no lo puede dejar ir.

¿Cómo es que alguien que a veces se mostraba egocéntrico y vanidoso, pueda soltar tan dulces palabras con tal de calmar su corazón? No quería que se fuera, él era su soporte, él era todo lo que por tantos años protegió.

Pero...

Tony solo podía pensar en esos ojos tan bellos, le demostraron tanta confianza. Amaba a Laila, estuvieron juntos tanto tiempo y ella solo quería protegerlo. Pero, no podía ignorar ese sentimiento. Jamás creyó en ese viejo cuento de almas gemelas, le parecía ridículo. Sin embargo, con un simple roce de manos su corazón latió con rapidez. No entendía este sentir, no comprendía porque su corazón se sentía así.

Solo había alguien a quien preguntar, su fiel amigo Loki. Después de Laila es la única persona en la que podría confiar. Necesito saber qué significa esto, y si eso tenía que ver con soulmates.

...

-¿podrías expresarte mejor?-dijo mientras terminaba de colocarse unas rodajas de pepino en los ojos-

-soulmate, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto repitiendo la acción del pelinegro

-bueno, es una leyenda que dice que existe parejas destinadas entre alfa-omega y beta-beta; es algo bastante antiguo, pero hay gente que aún se cree eso-

-quiero más información-

-veras, se dice que al ver a tu alma gemela sus aromas encajaran a la perfección y tendrán una sensación de tranquilidad o angustia en su pecho-

-¿angustia?-

-en caso ellos no puedan estar juntos, es una bendición encontrar a tu complemento enviado por el destino; pero es más complicado si ese amor es prohibido, por ejemplo que uno de ellos este comprometido y no pueda corresponder al sentimiento por no querer dejar a su pareja actual-

-lo entiendo-

-¿entiendes la explicación o el sentimiento?-

-no importa-

-no soy idiota, no creas que no vi lo tuyo con Rogers, es raro que tú le dirijas la palabra a cualquiera y te muestres tan tierno y dulce-

-¿Qué con esa mierda?- ¿tan obvio era?

-a eso me refiero, apuesto a que no dijiste ni una sola grosería con tal de parecer un omega educado-

-tal vez no hable groserías, pero siempre soy yo ante todos-

-claro que no, eres el modelo de omega a seguir para muchos; solo nosotros conocemos verdaderamente que eso es cierto, pero tienes tus defectos-

-me criaron así, no es mi culpa; si soy perfecto o no es mi problema-

-en efecto, es tu problema; pero ¿en realidad te gusta Rogers?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-no es obvio, por Laila, si tú sientes que es tu alma gemela o esas cursilerías, deberías ser un hombre y decirle de frente-

\- no tengo esos sentimientos por él-

-¿en serio? Entonces, no te importara verlo otra vez-

-¿verlo?- se levantó y mostro una gran sonrisa

-disimula tu entusiasmo, le tengo que llevar estos documentos, como ya todos saben de tu existencia no habrá problema de que vengas conmigo... ¿quieres venir?-

-sí-

...

Loki pasaba su tarjeta de acceso en la puerta del edificio de los lobos del Norte, saludo a todos ahí y varios se sorprendieron al ver al castaño ahí, no le molestaba su presencia lo que preocupaba era si Laila se enteraba vendría inmediatamente y armarían otra pelea.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta de la oficina, pero se detuvieron al escuchar murmureos.

-te dije que te ganarías problemas-

-no me importa, logre verlo-

-¿te gusta tanto?- pregunto una voz conocida

-es mi alma gemela, lo siento en mi pecho-

-¿y que planeas robártelo?- bromeo

-no es mala idea, pero creo que conocernos correctamente sería la mejor opción-

-Laila te va a matar-

-me arriesgare-

-bueno, nos vemos, tengo que volver con mi alfa-

La rubia salió y se encontró con Loki al que saludo amablemente, pero al ver al acompañante de esto se sintió nerviosa-¿Tony no deberías estar en tu cuarto?-

-tranquila guardiana, él viene conmigo-

-si Laila...-

-no se enterara sino le dices, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor?- ambos la miraron con esos bellos ojos

-no puedo negarme a sus ojitos, tontos omegas- los miro con ternura-no tarden mucho-

-gracias, Carter-

El pelinegro toco la puerta y escucho un pasa, y tomo a Tony del brazo para hacerlo entrar- Buenos días, Capitán Rogers-

-Buenos día...-volteo a mirarlo y no pudo acabar la frase al ver al castaño- Anthony-

-Buen día, Steve- se acercó el de ojos miel

-es una sorpresa verte aquí, pensé que no me ibas a volver a hablar-

-no lo tomes tan en serio, mi alfa estaba celosa y trate de calmarla; te dije que quería saber más sobre tu manada, así que ¿podemos conversar de vez en cuando?-

-cuando tú quieras, yo estoy disponible-

Ambos sonreían, Loki dejo los documentos en el escritorio y paso a retirarse- te veré luego, Tony no te demores mucho-

-sí, claro, lo que digas- dijo sin apartarla mirada del capitán

-¿te gustaría ir a caminar o tal vez quieres una taza de té?-

-vamos por esa taza de té-

-¿me permites?- Steve ofreció caballerosamente su brazo para que puedan dirigirse al comedor (autora: doblo el brazo y la mano en puño a la altura del abdomen)

-por supuesto- se cogió del brazo y fue llevado al comedor

Los lobos del Norte los miraban curiosos, más que nada porque según tenían entendido ese omega era pareja de Laila, pero hubo una mirada que se mostraba deprimida; era consciente de que su compromiso era arreglado, pero ella si se enamoró y ver esa sonrisa tan sincera dirigida a ese tonto omega solo la hacía sentir peor.

...

Alfa y Omega conversaban alegremente, resulta que ambos disfrutaban de cantar y eran grandes estrategas al momento de combatir, aunque Tony lo hacía por medio de una computadora.

-sabes, tengo algo muy grande escondido en mi laboratorio-

-¿Qué podrá ser?-

-si quieres puedes venir a la torre Stark y verlo de cerca-

-¿seré bienvenido?-

-si eres mi invitado, por supuesto que si-

-¿Qué más te gusta?-

-amo bailar, siento mi cuerpo más relajado, ¿no te pasa lo mismo?-

-en realidad, soy mal bailarín-

-entonces yo te enseñare, ven conmigo en el al edificio Sur tenemos un gran salón para relajarse, servirá como pista de baile-

-pero yo...-

-estarás conmigo, así que ven, no hay problema-

Steve lo miro embobado, ver esa sonrisa y esos brillantes ojos entusiasmado por enseñarle algo tan simple como bailar. Mientras ellos se retiraban, unos ojos color almendra lo seguían- ¿esto querías mostrarme?-

-así es, mi alfa-

-sabes que esto me duele y aun así...-soltó un sollozo

-tienes que entenderlo, Tony encontró lo que tanto buscabas para él-

-no- dijo en tono sepulcral

-Laila, soy parte de tu manada, somos como familia; así que me atribuyo el derecho de decirte las cosas directamente-

-Loki-

-tienes que dejarlo ir, todos estos años lo ocultaste, ¿no crees que es hora de él toma sus propias decisiones?-

La castaña solo soltó una lágrima, esto la lastimaba mucho, la llenaba de miedo. Solo quería que Tony sea feliz, pero aún estaba asustada.

...

-y un, dos, tres y un, dos, tres-el castaño lo guiaba-el vals es muy simple, son los mismos pasos básicos y una que otra vuelta-

La castaña observo de lejos esa escena, ¿Qué clase de conexión era esa? Lucían perfectos... juntos.

-ahora, también puedes apegarte más a tu pareja- una mano estaba en el hombre contrario y la otra rodeo ligeramente su cuello- pon ambas manos en mi cintura-

-no podría-

-¿por qué no?-

-eso no sería educado de mi parte-

-solo hazlo, Rogers, te estoy autorizando- por primera vez veía tan tímido al soldado, coloco sus manos en su cintura y a veces las ponían superficialmente- ¿puedes sostenerme como hombre?- dijo fastidiado

-ah, sí- ese tono de voz tan autoritario, ¿se escuchó como Laila?-Tony, me la paso muy bien contigo-

-opino lo mismo-

Los días iban pasando así, conocerse, aprender uno del otro... tres meses habían pasado llenos de alegría. Meses en los que se dedicaron en acabar con cada base de HYDRA, paso a paso; se encargaron de todos, solo faltaba uno. Faltaba aquella en donde se encontraba Wanda, la pieza más peligrosa a la cual debían vencer .Hasta que el ataque a HYDRA estaba decidido, ambos alfas irían a la cabeza.

-equipo dos, los necesito al frente- hablo por el intercomunicador- el resto de mi manada va conmigo y solo hay una orden: ganar- dijo con determinación el líder del norte

-lo mismo va para todos los lobos del Sur, sin movimientos en falso, piensen y ataquen- ahora le toco a la castaña- esta batalla nos asegura la tranquilidad no solo nuestra, sino del mundo entero-

-ahora soldados, ¿Qué harán?-

-¡pelear y ganar!- dijeron todos los reclutas

-no quiero ningún muerto, es una orden-

-bien dicho, Laila-

-si te mueres tú no me molesto-

-lastima, querida, hoy tengo muchas cosas por las cual luchar-

-ambos tenemos muchas cosas porque luchar, en especial por Tony-

-solo por hoy-

-solo por esta oportunidad-

-nos convertiremos en aliados- dijeron al unísono

Laila se encargaba de quitar a todas las molestias del camino para que la manada de Steve pueda ingresar. Ella no se perdería la oportunidad de atacar, en especial, no perdería de ver a aquella Wanda y probar sus nuevas armas.

El rubio ya se había encargado de todos malos elementos, pero no encontraba a aquella que era conocida como el arma secreta de HYDRA. Laila recibía las coordenadas de Tony, pero no le indicaban donde estaba esa tipa.

-¿Dónde demonios estas?- estaba furiosa, tenía que encontrarla y matarla de una maldita vez- estúpida bruja- se colocó el guante que tenía muy bien guardado con aquel artefacto especial que le había traído hace unos meses Quill- si esto falla, no saber qué hacer-

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?-una voz extraña le hablo a sus espaldas-¿crees que puedas luchar contra mí con algo que no conoces?-

-no soy tan tonta, ¿crees que vendría a pelear sin conocer mi arma?-

-entonces comienza-

-prepárate, Wanda, y aprecia por última vez el cielo azul, porque no vivirás para mañana-

-estas demasiado confiada-

-¿no sabe mi nombre?-

-por supuesto que lo sé, maldita Stark-esos ojos llenos de odio-no solo cumpliré con las ordenes que me fueron dadas, sino que vengare a mi hermano-

-¿hermano? Sé que no es momento de iniciar una conversación, pero ¿a qué te refieres?-

-a ti no te importa nada de eso, tú solo fabricas armas y matas sin interesarte el resto-

-te equivocas-

-CLARO QUE NO, mi hermano murió por culpa de tus inventos, TODO FUE TU MALDITA CULPA- en sus manos se formaba aquella energía roja- LA PAGARAS, ME ENCARGARE DE QUE LO PAGUES-

-no entiendo a qué te refieres, pero lo siento-

-¿Qué?-

-hice daño a muchos antes, sin embargo tú puedes cambiar-

¿Conocía a esa chica? Por supuesto, ella tenía que saber todo de su enemigo. Se había creado un odio en el interior de ella, cuando un misil choco con la torre de departamentos en donde vivía su familia. No fue su culpa, le robaron el misil y nunca supo más de él. Y su hermano, Pietro, un joven bastante prometedor. Al parecer murió y eso destrozo a esa muchacha. Su intención era ayudarla, pero sino lograba contenerla tendría que optar por la opción de matarla.

-él te admiraba, decía que si algún día te viera sería muy feliz-

-no lo dudo-

-irónico, la alfa que le gustaba destruyo sus sueños; ¿sabes? No quiero, quiero matarte, tal vez así puedas cumplí su sueño de conocerte-

Ok, tendré que matarla.

...

A lo lejos sintieron un gran temblor, y se veía como dos fuertes luces iluminaban el cielo. Rojo y morado. Wanda y Laila. Laila había creado hace mucho tiempo una nave ultra mejorada en donde enviaría a su fiel amigo Peter Quill. Le había traído tantos conocimientos de fuera y le había traído una joya preciosa del espacio. Pero estaba encapsulada en una roca negra, solo vio su brillo una vez en el laboratorio.

-¿de dónde la sacaste?-

-la encontré y me recordó a ti; así que pensé que sería inteligente traértela-

-nada que salga de ti será inteligente- bromeo un poco

-que cruel, mi dama-

-no me llames así, hiciste un buen trabajo-

-¿Qué harás con ella?-

-la estudiare-

...

Y desde ese día planeo como usarla, era poderosa, era un arma que ahora usaba para derrotar a Wanda. Lanzaba bolas de energía pero la pelirroja los esquivaba o los bloqueaba, eran parejas. Tenía que idear la manera de destruirla, tenía que existir una manera.

...

¿Qué es todo eso?-pregunto Natasha

-es Laila, ella planeo una estrategia- comento Bucky

-¿y tú como sabes?-

-Laila me tiene confianza-

La alfa solo soltó un bufido, odiaba que se acerquen a su omega; pero ahora había cosas más importantes, ya luego se encargaría de recordarle quien era su alfa.

-tenemos que apoyarla-

-¿Qué harás contra esa energía?, esos poderes son algo que no entiendes- hablo Loki

-ella no puede perder, no puede morir- si ella muere, Tony no podría soportarlo

-Se dirigió con su tropa a prestar ayuda, Laila lo odiaba y era su rival de amor con Tony; pero ella era especial para su amado y sobre todo, él sabía que algo de aquella dulce niña aún estaba dentro de aquella orgullosa mujer.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Laila con varias heridas, pero Wanda tenía quemaduras y su rostro se veía extraño.

-¿no te cansas e destruir personas?-

Volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque, la pelirroja solo tenía un poco de esencia de gema; pero Laila tenía la gema. Era superior, porque como lo veas. La furia de Laila la dominaba, veía como la cara de la menor se fragmentaba.

-detente-escucho a ese alfa hablar-detente Laila-

-Rogers, llévatelos a todos, ahora-

-no, yo sé quién es ella; no lograras nada así-

-¿Qué sabes tú?-

-sé que eres una mujer bondadosa y que jamás le harías daño a alguien-

"No seas lo que creen de ti, tú eres quien eres" esas palabras de Anthony, su tesoro siempre sabía que decir. Activo uno de sus drones, aprovechando que estaba débil opto por noquearlo con una penetrante onda sonora que la hizo caer de rodillas por el dolor, un momento perfecto para noquearla.

Ya cuando estaba en el suelo envió a parte de su tropa a colocarle el traje especial para llevarla a SHIELD.

-Laila- tomo su hombro-hiciste lo correcto-

-ella no tiene la culpa, HYDRA la enveneno-

-te odia mucho-

-cambiare eso-

-ya diste el primer paso, te felicito-

-déjate de charlas y empieza a limpiar todo; asegúrate de que estemos 100% seguros de que acabamos con HYDRA; extraño mi torre- se fue sin mas

Entendía lo que esa frase significaba, lo que la victoria significaba: "Tony se ira de su lado".

...

-te has vuelto un gran bailarín-

-todo es gracias a ti-

-tienes al mejor profesor, es imposible fallar-

La paz se sentía en todo el complejo, HYDRA al fin llego a su fin. Laila se encargaba de conversar con Wanda, trataba de ayudarla psicológicamente; esa chica estaba muy dañada. Pero Tony sabía que era mejor conversar para sanar heridas.

-necesito hablar de un tema muy importante-

-¿de qué se trata?-

-tú sabes que pasara ahora, te tendrás que ir-

-sobre eso...-

-permíteme, por favor; yo hable con Laila y le hice presente el hecho de que me gustas, sé que no es normal que alguien te diga con solo verte una vez; pero yo sentí una energía recorrer todo mi cuerpo-

-como si, tu yo fuéramos ¿almas gemelas?-

-¿sabes de los soulmates?-

-soy el hombre más inteligente del mundo, por supuesto que lo sé-

-¿tu sientes lo mismo que yo?-

-sí y tengo curiosidad por eso-

-¿permíteme enamorarte?-

-¿eh? No es lo que estás haciendo-

-no basta con sentir el amor, tenemos que conocernos a la perfección-

\- yo quiero saber mucho más de ti y que te puedas enamorar de mí-

-no dudo que eso sucederá- lo abrazo- pero, ¿y tú compromiso con Laila?-

-creo que es momento de hablarte de ese tema, en realidad ella y yo...-

-tenemos que conversar- interrumpió al castaña- ¿eres tan idiota que no te queda claro algo tan simple, Rogers?-

-te dije que no me alejaría-

-Anthony, ven conmigo, tenemos un tema pendiente-

-sí, Laila- miro al rubio- luego de que terminemos de hablar, me gustaría reunirme contigo-

-eres bienvenido a mi oficina o si deseas podemos ir a algún lugar en especial, ¿podrías darme tu número?-

-claro- tomo su el teléfono de Steve y guardo su número en el- llámame cuando quieras-

-¡ANTHONY!-

-ya voy- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Steve- me divertí hoy, nos volveremos a ver-

-sí, gracias por las clases-

Vio a ambos castaños irse, ¿Qué irán a hablar? ¿Por fin aclararían el tema? ¿Tony dejaría a Laila? ¿Laila no se opondrá? Al menos sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Toco su mejilla y solo pudo pensar en los suaves que eran sus labios.

...

La castaña ingreso al cuarto seguirá del otro castaño, se sentó en la cama-¿por qué no me acompañas?- su tono más que molesto era decaído-

-Laila, yo lo siento, pero...-

-¿vas a empezar a hablar de almas gemelas?-

-yo sé que no te gusta escuchar sobre, por lo que paso hace tiempo; sin embargo tú me entiendes-

-tengo un vínculo especial contigo, ¿es natural que sienta lo mismo que tú?-

-te amo-

-lo sé-

-pero, también lo amo a él, de manera distinta-

-te entiendo, uno no puede dejar que ese hilo rojo deje de unirse en cierta parte del camino-

-Laila, yo sentí esa energía-

-lo sé, quería creer que las almas gemelas son un cuento de hadas-

-pues al parecer no los son-

-Tony, yo no quiero dejarte ir- volteo a mirarlo con los ojos llorosos

-y no me dejaras ir, voy a estar siempre contigo-

-no lo entiendes, te oculte todo este tiempo para que ningún alfa te aleje de mi lado, porque eres un omega excepcional, un omega prime que es tan especial; y todo mi esfuerzo se fue al demonio-

-Laila, te amo y no me cansare de decirlo, tu esfuerzo sirvió de mucho-

-¿por qué?-

-encontré a mi destinado, no tienes que temer nada, estaré bien-

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarme eso?-

-porque lo siento en mi interior-

-no lo sé, Anthony, este mundo es cruel con los omegas; si él te hiciera daño-

-no lo hará-

-tengo miedo, estoy tan asustada-

-no debes temer, yo no te quiero lejos de mí; quiero que seas parte de mi felicidad, porque eres parte de mí, venimos del mismo lugar, somos iguales-

Soltó algunas lágrimas- siempre te voy a cuidar y es momento de que seas feliz-

-yo siempre he siempre he sido feliz porque estoy contigo, ahora con Steve siento que mi corazón es más grande-

-mañana hablare con él, si tú sientes que él te hará feliz, diremos al verdad; ya no puedo seguir ocultándote-

-te amo, hermana, recuérdalo siempre- la abrazo

...

...

...

CONTINUARA

Hola

Siento haberles metido tanta trama e información de repente; pero esta historia pensaba hacerla corta. Yo calculo un capítulo más y el epilogo.

Ahora para los que se preguntan como Laila maneja la gema que obviamente es de poder, ella la estudio desde que Peter al trajo y creo un guante capaz de retener la energía para que no actué en su contra. Ella es tan inteligente como Tony.

En el próximo capitulo averiguaremos porque Laila escondió a Tony.

Hasta dentro de una semana.

BYE.


	5. Tranquilidad

Advertencia: sexo lesbico leve

No se preocupen en el otro capitulo tendremos algo calor con Steve y Tony

...

La misión había acabado, ya era hora de regresar a sus hogares. Sin embargo, había algo que aclarar. La bella castaña se acercaba al área de los lobos del Norte, era imposible que las miradas no se posaran en ella. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa y se notaba distinta, con un brillo de alegría en su mirar. Se dirigió a la oficina de Steve, pasaba por el costado de los alfas de aquella manada. Le lanzo una mirada coqueta a Bucky antes de ingresar a la oficina del rubio.

-No te esperaba, ¿necesitas algo?-

-si- volvió su expresión seria-te quiero a ti y a tu manada en la sala de juntas a las 3 pm, ¿entendiste? -

¿Cómo puede una mujer tan linda ser tan agresiva? -por supuesto-

-muy bien-se pasó a retirar-gracias-dijo en susurro

Sharon salió de su escondite, sintió claramente el potente olor de su alfa- ¿Por qué no me hace caso? -

\- ¿te gusta? -

\- ¿a quién no? -se notaba un bello brillo en su mirar, la rubia como omega haría lo que fuera por sentir al menos un beso de ella-esa actitud tan ruda y esa increíble belleza, cualquiera cae a sus pies-

-fuera de aquí, enamorada-se burló-si tu amada alfa no te encuentra en tu posición, se preocupará-

-tienes razón, igual cumplí con lo que me encargo Tony-

-gracias-

La escolto hasta la puerta y volvió a ver aquel regalo del castaño: una foto de él impregnada de su aroma. La besó con sumo amor, y recordó esos bellos ojos color miel.

...

-me permites un momento-

-claro-respondió emocionado James-

Laila se lo llevo hacia un balcón cercano, ambos eran seguidos por la mirada de Natasha.

-quita esa cara-

\- ¿Por qué demonios tiene que hablarle de tan cerca? -

-sabes que James no es de esos omegas fáciles-

-lo sé- Su omega se despidió de la castaña y antes de irse le lanzo una mirada -Stark es quien me preocupa, a pesar de tener una relación con Anthony no para de coquetear con el-

-te llevaras una sorpresa- hablo Sharon a sus espaldas

-fuera de aquí-

\- ¿Qué ocurre prima? ¿te molesta mi presencia? -

-lárgate a tu manada, no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

Solo sonrió y se retiró. Al salir sintió como la jalaban de su brazo y la arrinconaban contra la pared. Hubiese gritado sino fuera porque el dulce aroma a lavanda y gardenia invadió sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí? -

-mi alfa, solo era una visita a mi prima-

-oh, ¿En serio?, no soy idiota-

-claro que no, no hay nadie más inteligente que usted-

-no intentes halagarme para salvarte de darme una explicación-

-yo jamás en mentido cuando se trata de usted-

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí? -

-nada- dijo con inocencia

\- ¿le vas a mentir a tu alfa? - se acerco peligrosamente a su cuello-ese aroma a margaritas trae un ligero toque de culpa-

-si desea esa información, ¿Por qué no me la saca con uno de sus métodos? - vi la oportunidad y la aproveché, la deseo y mucho

-en vez de sacarte algo, creo que te al podría meter- llego a su oído-si eres una buena niña te recompensare-le dio una mordida

El aroma de la alfa la llenaba de satisfacción, se dejó llevar hasta una de las habitaciones cercanas.

-al parecer tenían un dormitorio extra para un recluta-la dejo caer en la cama-FRIDAY, insonoriza la habitación-dio al orden a su reloj-muy bien, muñeca, abre las piernas-

-sí, mi alfa- acato la orden mientras se desabrochaba la blusa

La castaña se encargó de ir desabrochando el pantalón de la rubia-tu olor es bastante dulce- la miro en bragas y la retiro mientras besaba sus muslos

Sharon suspiraba por esas caricias, conocía la fama de la castaña. Ella tomaba a beta u omega que deseaba, los tenía a todos a su pie y justo ahora la tenía a ella besando su pie derecho. Se termino de sacarse su brasier para mostrarle su desnudes.

-eres bastante atrevida-subió hasta su rostro-me gustan las chicas como tu-

La rubia no resistió al tenerla tan cerca y la beso. Laila no se opuso y se iba sacando el vestido rojo que traía puesto. Tenia un cuerpo bien cuidado, fina cintura, caderas pronunciadas, un trasero grande y firme gracias a la genética y pechos prominentes gracias a las cirugías.

-me gustan tus ojos-

\- ¿Por qué? -

-son grandes y profundos-

Stark le sonrió y bajo hasta sus senos para besarlos, la rubia gemía al sentir esa hábil lengua. Si que era experta en el sexo, descendió por su vientre hasta llegar cerca de su vagina. Paso un dedo por toda la superficie haciéndole temblar. Le sujeto el cabello para que pueda hacerle sexo oral. Gemía cada vez mas fuerte y arqueaba su espalda. A la castaña le gustaba oír la voz de la rubia, era algo ruidosa, pero la habitación estaba insonorizada así que la dejaría gemir a su gusto.

Tenían unas dos horas para disfrutar de la otra, Laila agradecía no estar en celo porque de otra manera ya la hubiese marcado.

Aunque Sharon no lo sabia el sentimiento era mutuo...

...

Steve estaba aburrido y decidido pasearse por el bosque, era la ultima vez que se pasaría por ahí. Aquel lugar en donde por fin pudo ver a aquel bello omega que le había robado el aliento. Desde pequeño creía en las almas gemelas, en ese hilo rojo del destino del que todos se burlaban. Incluso recordaba lo ilusionada que se veía Laila, la recordaba mucho, ¿Dónde había quedado esa niña llena de ilusiones y tan transparente?

Ah, claro

Todo es culpa de Peter Quill, ese idiota le rompió el corazón al engañarla y ella no volvió a ser la misma. Dejo de creer en estúpidas cursilerías como ella los llamaba y ahí se separaron. Al ser parte de la misma manada crecieron juntos, pero al llegar los 15 años de Laila tuvieron que separarse porque no se llevaban bien y jamás llegaban a un acuerdo. Su corazón roto solo la dejaba emanar odio hacia todo a su alrededor.

Luego de unos años, exactamente cuando él tenía 28 y Laila 25, se rencontraron para sellar los acuerdos de las manadas separadas. Ella se veía a un mas imponente que antes y el idiota de Quill la acompañaba. Ella solo lo trataba como su amigo, al menos su corazón estaba repuesto como para estar al lado de él. Al parecer lo enviaría al espacio para que hiciera unos estudios.

Pero aun había algo en sus ojos que mostraban una pequeña tristeza o más bien preocupación.

Y no entendía que era

...

Ambas manadas se encontraban en la sala de juntas, la castaña llego con su vestido rojo y todo notaron el chupetón que tenia en el cuello, sin embargo, prefirieron no preguntar.

Tomaron sus respectivos lugares y la castaña tomo la palabra- Buenas tardes, como saben los cite aquí y no les explique el porqué; este es un tema que solo tiene relevancia para Steve, Tony y para mí; no obstante preferí que ustedes escucharan porque son los principales aliados de Rogers-miro a Tony-creo que todos se sienten confundidos con los últimos acontecimientos; así que les contare todo, pero necesito que no me interrumpan- suspiro- ¿estamos de acuerdo?- todos asintieron y la castaña comenzó con su relato- Hace muchos años yo era una adolescente de 15 años descubrí que mi novio me engaño con una omega, era algo obvio las relaciones entre alfas no siempre son duraderas; yo me llene de odio hacia todo, la armonía que existía en la manada de los lobos se fue al demonio por mi culpa, nada me parecía bien y quería que todo este tan roto como yo; mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era separarnos de los lobos por un tiempo y ese tiempo se volvió permanente; y alguien llego a mi vida- sonrió-como saben mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 24 años e inmediatamente tome mi posición como líder de los lobos del Sur, y regrese para firmar los acuerdos- miro a Steve- recuerdo que me miraste con confusión al verme junto a Peter, yo lo perdone, pero no regrese con él; solo lo necesitaba para unos proyectos; y me volví a ir, y ahora estoy aquí- se tomó una pausa- con respecto a Tony, el no es mi pareja, sin embargo lo considero mi omega por ser parte de mi manada y porque el es mi hermano menor.

Varios se quedaron sorprendidos con la declaración, era cierto que tenían un gran parecido; pero la forma en que Laila lo celaba y protegía solo les hacia pensar que era su pareja.

-El nació cuando yo tenia 16 años y se encargo de reparar mi corazón y llenarme de alegría, el tuvo que afrontar al muerte de mis padres siendo muy pequeño, por decisión propia escondí a Tony por años, el jamás conoció mi mundo y estuvo resguardado en la torre; si alguien lo llegaba a ver o hacia pasar por un alfa al llenarlo de mi aroma o lo hacia pasar por mi pareja, no quería que ningún alfa o beta se le acercara; desde que supe que era un omega lo protegí con mi vida y lo hago hasta el día de hoy- tenia una expresión tranquila en su rostro- y creo que hice un buen trabajo, porque mi hermano encontró a su destinado- tomo la mano del castaño-se que querías que ellos lo sepan, porque serán parte de tu manada si sigues con Steve-

-gracias, hermana-

-eso era todo, gracias por escuchar; simplemente creo que es algo que deberían saber-

\- ¿hace cuánto que no veía esa sonrisa? -

-hace 20 años tal vez-

-exacto, cuando éramos niños tu eras tan soñadora y amable; esto era lo que te preocupaba tanto, por eso siempre traías ese semblante- al fin el rubio entendió

-Quill nunca tuvo la culpa de mi cambio de actitud, solo era un romance de mi juventud, el que me importaba era mi Tony-

La manada del Norte agradeció la sinceridad de Laila y después de tanto tiempo volvió a ser la niña de amplia sonrisa de hace años.

...

\- ¿con que tu hermana? -

-sí, así que será tu cuñada y tendrás que llevarte bien con ella-

-tal vez tu nunca lo notaste, pero tu hermana cambio mucho cuando naciste-

-no me gusta la idea de que le he causado problemas-

-no creo que sea eso, ¿Quién no estaría preocupado de alguien se llevara a su hermoso hermano menor? -

-me encanta que me halagues-

-es imposible no hacerlo-le dio un beso- ¿entonces acepto nuestro amor? -

-lo acepto, pero con la condición de que debemos conocernos por lo menos un año-

-tengo toda la vida para concerté y enamorarme cada día más de ti-

Ambos compartieron un beso, Laila los veía a lo lejos. Después de tantos años volvía a sentir esa tranquilidad dentro de ella, su misión había acabado. Les había jurado a sus padres cuidar de Tony y ayudarlo a encontrar a su destinado. Beso una vez mas el anillo en su dedo, el cual pertenecía a su madre y puedo notar que Tony hacia lo mismo con el anillo que era de su padre.

Sharon se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos habían encontrado su felicidad sus respectivos hilos rojos; pero jamás olvidaron ese lazo que los unía con fuerza, porque como dijo Tony jamás estarían separados y ya no deberían tener miedo.

...

...

...

FIN

...

...

...

Se acabo, aunque fue corto me gusto esta historia. Espero que a ustedes tambien.

Bye


End file.
